kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 4: The Cake
The glorious episode 4! YES! BWAHAHAHA. Part 1 MissingNo: Hey, did anyone just get a sudden craving for cake? Tornadospeed: I was just about to say "Lets go find some cake". lulz. CAAKE MissingNo: But all the cake was eliminated in the war, except the ones that Justin Bieber has. Tornadospeed: (eye twitches) F-F-F-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Redsox (shows up) Hey guys! I found an ad from Aperture Science that they're looking for test subjects! Open for three couragous teens that have a strong sense of bravery and black humor! Tornadospeed: Well, what's in it for us? Redsox: Wait! (reading) If you make it back alive, you will recive free cake!!! MissingNo: Yay! I say me, Redsox and Tornado go as subjects! Redsox: Yeah! ACF: Hey, I'm going too. I WANT THAT CAKE! MissingNo: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Tornadospeed: Yeah! We should see if there a maximum number of participants, and if anyone else wants to go with us! Bob: DIdn't it say THREE people can go? ACF: IT'S FOR CAKE! (hits Bob with a mallet) MissingNo: COME ON! I JUST WANT CAKE! *runs outside* Tornadospeed: Okei. *leaves* Redsox: Okay, now to go to Aperture Science.............. BY MAP!!!! (insert travel montauge) Tornadospeed: Great idea, Red! Let's go inside! (goes in) Redsox: Hello! We're here for the job! ........ Man, it's dark here.... Tornadospeed: I guess no one's- (all four get injected with some fluids, and fall through the floor) All: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! (boom) Part 2 ACF: (Wakes up) Ugh. Wut just happened? Redsox: Ughhhhh.... all I remember is being injected with something, tasting Pepsi in my mouth, and crashing here... ??????: Hello subjects #4576, #4577, #4578, and #4579. My name is GLaDOS. Welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center..... MissingNo: Wha? GLaDOS? What's that? Where are we? And what number am I Tornadospeed: Deja vu-ish moment here. Redsox: Yeah.. MissingNo: Just give us the cake, GLaDOS. Tornadospeed: Do we get both halves of the ASHPD seperately like in the game? MissingNo: I JUST WANT CAKE! *runs into wall and faints* ACF: It's like I've...Been here before....OH NOEZ! I HAVE! GLaDOS: Yes, yes you have, #4578. ACF: Well, at lease I know my number. MissingNo: *raises head lying on the ground* Hey! What's my number?! Redsox: What's mine? Where's the portal gun, AND WHEN DO WE GET CAKE????? ACF: Red's is #4576, Tornadospeed's is #4577, mine is #4578, and MissingNo.'s is #4579. Redsox: How did you know that? ACF: I read the script (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: Ow. MissingNo: Stop breaking the fourth wall! We don't have enough money to fix it! Oops- 4th Wall: (cracks again) STOP THAT! Redsox: Well, when do we get testing? The quicker we get testing, we get the Portal Gun, when we get the Portal gun, the faster we get CAKE!!!!! Tornadospeed: I found a sign! Look! Tornadospeed: One of these levels, obviously, contains yummy cake. MissingNo: Great! I call level one. Tornadospeed: Ok lets goooo! (enters the first chamber) Redsox: Hmmm.... (pick up cube, puts it on button, and walks through portal) Simple! GLaDOS: Very good. Tornadospeed: The elevator! (enters) In the elevator... (elevator music plays) Tornadospeed: You know that we're gonna have to make this a montage to cut time, right? ACF: I guess so. (Inserts montage like the one here from 1:30 to 2:20) Tornadospeed: That's better. MissingNo: Can we get out of the elevator now? (elevator opens) Tornadospeed: Guess so. Redsox: Now I know how to think with portals! At The Bunker... Blossom: Hey, where's ACF, TS, Redsox, and MissingNo.? Bob: They went to Aperture Science for a job Pinkie Pie: (comes in room) What? Bob: They went to Aperture Science. Pinkie Pie, Bubbles, and Buttercup: OH NOEZ! WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM! Blossom and Bob: Why? Pinkie Pie: That place is evil! Bob: Then let's get the others- Bubbles: NO! If there's too much peole, were doomed! Bob: Okay, then it can be just you, me, Blossom, Buttercup, and Pinkie Pie- Dan: Aperture Science? THEY STILL OWN ME CAKE! Chris: Me too...I guess. Bob: Then let's go, before someone else comes too. Everyone: OKAY! (Everyone goes to the door) Back at Aperture Science... MissingNo: Hey, where's the cake? GLaDOS: Level 19. Begin. MissingNo: Hey, you! Give us our cake already! Where is it? GLaDOS: AT the end of Level Nineteen. ACF: Oh...Crumpets. MissingNo: *really angry* GIVE US THE CAKE! I'M SO HUNGRY! *throws rock at GLaDOS* GLaDOS: Ow. You will pay. (Makes Level Nineteen harder) Hahahahah ACF: Pfff. I can do this. I'm have human, half cartoon. GLaDOS: That has been accounted for. ACF: ....Crumpets. MissingNo: Just you wait! I can do this! Haha! *runs and falls into a trapdoor* Everyone: ..... GLaDOS: #4579 will be fine. MissingNo: *from under the platform* Hey guys! I'm just under here! I think I can get out if I can break it with my fist! *BANG* Oww! Tornadospeed: I can do this! I'm a professional! (shoots portals randomly) Weeeee!! Mochlum: (eating cake) And that is why there are pumpkins. Redsox: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM??? AND HOW DID YOU GET THAT CAKE?????????? Mochlum: I got the cake from TOASTER in MAH BOI of THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! (implodes into black hole) GLaDOS: (drops cake into black hole) MissingNo: Um, guys? What's happening up there? Redsox: GLaDOS is going nutz? So, all we have to do is portal ourselves across the trapdoors and the toxic wastes, destroy the turrets, not get shot by their bullets, and...... kill GLaDOS...... Moderatly hard?? Tornadospeed: Let's do it then! This will be fun! Just like the real game.... except there's a real consquence for failure... BUT IT WILL BE FUN! THINK ABOUT THAT! GLaDOS: Oh, so your going to kill me? ACF: Uh.......... Redsox:......... GO!!!!! Mochlum: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKAAAAAAAH Voice: You lost teh game. MissingNo: Wait! I'm still here and alive! Shouldn't I get a try? Tornadospeed: LETS DESTORY VITAL TESTING APPARATUS!!! =D (Shoots a camera) GLaDOS: Vital Testing Apparatus Destroyed. Tornadospeed: =D Station manager: This episode will end in 3,2,1 DAI Tornadospeed: What!? NOO! Does that mean this will be a 2-Parter? Redsox: NOES. (travels back in time, kills the station manager, goes back, takes the cake and says:) Redsox: DA CAEK!!!! IT'Z OURZ!!!! MissingNo: Yay! It's mine! *eats the cake as a whole* Tornadospeed: (goes back in time to before MissingNo ate the cake) Tornadospeed: BWAHAHA! NOW YOU HAVE TO SHARE! AND WE'LL SHARE WITH THE REST OF THE PEOPLE AT THE BUNKER TOO! MissingNo: NOO! THE END! Redsox: Wait! To teh bunker! We haven't sang yet! Tornadospeed: Gawd. (goes into a portal loop) Back at The Bunker..... Redsox: We're back! And we have some cake! Hmmm.... no one's here.... (reads note) Note: Dear whoever the bleep gets this, we are out saving TS, ACF, MissingNo, and Redsox from Aperature Science. PLEASE: DON'T USE THE TV!!!!!!!!! - The Bunker Redsox: (facepalm) Well, we can still sing that song......... Tornadospeed: But we didn't defeat GLaDOS! She'll go after us one day... Redsox: Yeah...... TS, you may want to leave......... Tornadospeed: (deep voice) No. (Redsox, ACF, and MissingNo sing song) THE END (REALLY!) Tornadospeed: Gawd singing... it's just... ugg.... Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Season 1